hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascent Mode
Ascent Mode is a mode that any lifeform, be it natural or artificial, can turn into temporarilly. Ascent Mode enhances the powers and abilities (be they natural or unnatural) of someone to unprecidented levels, allowing them to take on opponents they wouldn't normally be able to. Like the Aura Power 'Aura Storm', however, use of an Ascent Mode will leave the user exhausted for a period of time after use. How to Attain Ascent Mode Ascent Mode can be attained in a variety of ways, but most of them involved some kind of mental event to trigger the transformation. Some, however, like Sonic's and Alice Gehabich's, can be obtained through usage of specific items (2 sets of Chaos Emeralds and Masquerade's Mask, respectively). Known Ascent Modes Here is a list of individuals with known Ascent modes, the Ascent Mode's name, the time or story they're featured in, and how they attained it: 'Heroes' *Elle Urec (Elle Ascended) (Hellcat Squadran: Live to Rise) (When her loved ones are threatened by someone/something she normally can't fight on her own) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Hyper Sonic) (TBA) (Double Draining the Chaos Emeralds or drawing power from 14 Chaos Emeralds) *Jet the Hawk (Turbo-Jet) (TBA) (Double Draining the Chaos Emeralds or drawing power from 14 Chaos Emeralds) *Draconus Rex (Divine Ascention) (TBA) (Through his Holy Avenger) *Alban Pahlke (Gunslinger Ascendant) (TBA) *Meta Knight (Meta-Paladin) (TBA) (Unknown (Can activate it through Deep Mental Focus and Concentration)) *Alice Gehabich (Masquerade) (Donning the Mask of Masquerade) *Siran Vardan (Hyper-Evolution Prototype) (Determination to protect loved ones in grave danger) 'Villains' *Kane (Kane's Wrath) (TBA) Appearance in Ascent Mode The appearance of someone in Ascent Mode depends on the individual in question: *Elle Urec: Clothes white and her skin emitting white light. Eyes glowing gold (the whole eye, not just the normally-colored section). *Sonic the Hedgehog: Shining Cyan Blue with cyan eye color and white pupils, surrounded by bluish sparks, floats *Jet the Hawk: Shining Gold with Red eye color and white pupils, floats *Draconus Rex: Glowing brightly *Alban Pahlke: Armor turns darker and lenses glow brighter *Alice: Gender swap to male, spiky blonde hair, unusual clothing, Mask of Masquerade over face *Siran Vardan: Floats, surrounded by bluish sparks, eyes glow gold Gallery Hyper Sonic.png|Hyper Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog's Ascent Mode Meta Knight Ascent Mode.png|Meta-Paladin, Meta Knight's Ascent Mode Masquerade.jpg|Masquerade, Alice's Ascent Mode Trivia *'Ascent Modes' are directly based on the 'Ascent Modes' featured in the Super Smash Bros Brawl Machinima 'Smash King', by Tigura21 (Note from User:IceBite: BIG FAN of the series). In fact, one of the Ascent Modes in the Hellcat Squadran Series, 'Hyper Sonic', is, in fact, based on one from Smash King, being where User:IceBite got the idea for Sonic's Ascent Mode from. *''IMPORTANT NOTE: Characters with an extreme level of power, such as IceBite, Nes Ceru, and artifact-empowered James MacPherson, are FORBIDDEN to have an in-series Ascent Mode (Exceptions MUST be discussed). Weaker alternate universe versions are NOT restricted.'' *''IMPORTANT NOTE: Ascent modes MUST be discussed with IceBite. If you want to give a character an Ascent Mode, list it in the Requested Ascent Mode Section below. If you also want to see another person's character have an Ascent Mode, list it there, and the 3 of us (you, me, and the character's owner) will discuss it.'' Requested Ascent Mode Category:Supernatural Abilities/Things